The present invention relates to a novel mechanism for absorbing elongation of a wire, and more particularly to a mechanism for absorbing elongation of the wire connecting a driving device and a working device, so that the working device is exactly functioned by the driving device.
The wire comprising a strand of metal wire elements generally generates permanent elongation under a tension load. Permanent elongation never return the elongated wire to its initial length. The degree of elongation becomes larger during an initial stage in use, but gradually becomes smaller, and the wire finally results in almost non-elongation.
Elongation of the wire generates idle time between the driving device and the working device in these functions, whereby the working device cannot be exactly functioned, and does not be stable to a constant state.
Until now, in order to absorb elongation of the wire, a wire length-adjusting member comprising a bolt-nut system has been connected to an end position or a suitable position of the wire, and elongation of the wire has been removed by driving the bolt-nut. Also, there is another method employing a tension pulley which is moved to remove elongation of the wire. However, in these mechanisms, elongation of the wire must be adjusted in each time. Also, the adjustment work is very troublesome, and some securing positions bring difficulties into the adjustment work.